Talk:Daimon/@comment-24.143.72.171-20130509000921/@comment-5510518-20130511011413
but i highly doubt selene is the same as olra number 1 or the fool. the fool was a time time thing and olra could have been because of grette failing to become the senechal, because shes a dragons which means she failed while selene makes the least amountof sense she explains the bestowal of the spirit but it doesnt fit the puzzle because sofiah would be like dragonforge except shes dead and died old which means she some how got her heartback which also means she did not face the seneschal and did not beat the dragon and heres why. starting with the seneschal because it leads into to the dragon, if she beat the seneschal she would take his place we know that didnt happen, if she choose the illusion he wouldve killed her, if she failed she wouldve became the dragon, and heres why she did not beat the dragon, the world would stay in post end game until she faced the seneschal or win or fail. which lead me to the bestowal of the spirit, she somehow got her heartback gave it to selene or using the bond gave her a soul, but she didnt beat the dragon or the sene so how did she get her heartback. another loop hole simple and short why does dragonforge look so old is hes immortal? he should look just like the fool but instead hes old so maybe they do age but very very slowly like thosands or hundred of years and in that time the pawn becomes more human which also explains why the fools so advance while selene is so young its because he's existed longer and has nothing to do but introduce the arisens to df. another loophole is our badass dragon, he had 3 hearts in total so in a way hes just like the ur dragon except not undead, it also means hes come back multiple times maybe savan can choose who to search for. another loophole the smaller dragons those have not story other than the big dragon, they dont hunt i believe or choose arisens but the must have a role. why doesnt duke allow pawns, so people think hes main pawn was his lover and he sacrificed her and after da i cant really say that wrong like i did before, but i honestly think lenore was human, but it would still make sense. the duke still has a faint shadow over him. post endgame world do some people forget(end game cinematic, people do notice it doesnt clear up) which lead me to think we were the first to kill the dragon in our world becuase there would be talk of the dark times and would make since that savan was loosing it i really think theres only one seneschal, because he said it himself you take control over the world to travel threw but he was not from our world, if you look at the begin of the game that is not the same place we fight the dragon and dragonforge would be older than him savan is not from our world and i doubt he knows everything think about it, if a bunch of people live normal and one day one person is give an mission he was just a ordinary person he met another like himself who is seneschal and that seneschal is no more than the next in line know nothing other than that they have control we cant take savans word for truth because even he doesnt know. i believe theres one seneschal and a higher creature in charge but the seneschal is like a secretary giving the smaller task and now that we quited while we get to see what happens next. there are loopholes but only a few and am sure will be filled in dd2, loopholes build mystery so its not all bad i actually like the mystery i wouldve wished dd had more of a character depth story and more depth in the history but am sastifie with the mystery of the cycle. am also sure the people in charge of aware of this but i dont think too many people caught on. sorry for the long reply ive really being trying to get into this mystery.